


[赤金]星前月下

by AlterOxide



Category: Ginga Eiyuu Densetsu | Legend of the Galactic Heroes
Genre: M/M, 年上转年下
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-01
Updated: 2019-12-01
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:21:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21625204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlterOxide/pseuds/AlterOxide
Summary: 凯撒莱（29）&吉（17）莱22岁时拐到（不曾相遇的平行世界里的）10岁子吉的前设。DT小男孩与凯撒，不明显的逆身高差。
Relationships: Siegfried Kircheis/Reinhard von Lohengramm
Kudos: 3





	[赤金]星前月下

凯撒多酌了几杯，他素来清楚自己的酒量，这次宴会则缘于红发男孩尚未学会掩饰得当的视线似乎黏在他的发梢，又滑过他的手腕，通过有曲度的晶莹高脚杯望着他，碧蓝眼睛里像倒满了易燃液体的海面，他心思一动便用舌尖舐去唇上红酒。果然，稍稍撩拨便烧成一片热烈的渔火。他的男孩惊觉失礼，稍显慌张地谦顺地错开了他的措意。

年长的十余岁终究不是虚数，莱因哈特看得出兴许吉尔菲艾斯自己都不能说清的：他想吻他，想要更亲近的触碰；或者那应称之为一种欲念，他的解读贴近于自我投射。

即使相同境地里他的半身会更为宽厚地处理，莱因哈特不打算放过被他发现端倪的男孩。  
莱因哈特浮想过不再将红发男孩束缚于他的视野，将“失而复得的半身”推至幕前本是他计划的一环，现在倒像是恣行无忌的君主导演的欲擒故纵把戏。

他散场时特地唤来吉尔菲艾斯与他碰杯（当然对方喝的果汁），他们身高几近却径直分开了成熟与青涩的两面。作为助兴，凯撒久违地喝下酒液后便扬手摔碎了水晶杯子，碧蓝眼睛的主人被他摄住了心魂，清脆掷地声竟不能分去半点注意力。有翼狮子专断地做出决定，他准备狩猎小男孩的童贞，也不必藏掖着；生理与精神的条件兼具，莱因哈特不迫使对方侍奉他，他抚摸热情颜色的发丝，蛊惑着说“卿先为余更衣吧，待会儿到余的房间来。”

手指顺沿脸庞滑至对方颈处的动脉，可以径直地感知到真实反映，纵然吉尔菲艾斯由于他的言语浑似背负了一桩未言明的罪行般僵硬，莱因哈特确信他的猎物兴奋大于不解后，随即扯下男孩礼服的上衣扣来当作他的邀请函。通常来说，应当由地位尊贵者给予一件亲密信物作为通行证，莱因哈特不遵从更不喜那些潜在的默规，他选定的这件军礼服既能显出男孩的挺拔身姿又不失年轻人的活力，为其招来了难以计数的约会邀请、预谋着得到其的一夜青睐以及更多，方才发生的让苍冰瞳色沾了些许阴霾，又因吉尔菲艾斯本人的状态而迅速消散。他俯身将略带酒气的嗓音敲进那男孩的紧张神经，告诉了他寝宫的房间密码。

吉尔菲艾斯在浴室的蒸汽里回溯经过；莱因哈特从神话的云端降临于他面前，凯撒丰厚的美与威严混合的凌厉气场尚不能让他却步，黄金狮子自带的恒星光与引力足以他挪不开视线，意识遭对方的彻底牵引，他的喉咙不自觉地吞咽着，快要混淆欲望的性质。

恰似一场幻梦，倾慕之人邀他共度良夜。吉尔菲艾斯无法压制被撩拨的躁动，那源于他的心念，曾显现成梦境，血液横冲直撞地带起全身反应，脑海复现莱因哈特的模样：看穿了他妄念的瑰丽高傲的狩猎者。  
他快速拧去了发间水分，简单吹干就套上了被莱因哈特扯坏的礼服。狮子泉面积不大，掐准人工守卫的巡逻时间却无法避过延申至凯撒房间前的监控。虽不是刻意地投其所好，吉尔菲艾斯看出了与传闻中冷淡凯撒的不同。

清廉物欲与银河霸主的征服欲似乎不匹配，但吉尔菲艾斯知道莱因哈特唯有一件银饰，总遮藏于白色披风内里、贴附凯撒胸膛正中，犹如秘密的守护者，或是迄今发烫的承诺。凭借这件饰品营造的独特结界里，凯撒的纤薄少年一面由于爱的平衡得以维系。

他收回思绪输入密码，识别瞳孔后，凯撒房间的气息先充盈了他的感官：清冽香气比硫磺还具攻击性，此刻却因身着丝绸睡袍的凯撒本人生出几分陈酿的后调。他的灿金长发卷落至领口，诚如蔷薇花园的大门两侧。腰带虚系，同样刚沐浴过的凯撒坐在床侧，勾动手指示意吉尔菲艾斯过来。艺术家惊叹的俊美活雕像并非静止，莱因哈特亲手剥掉吉尔菲艾斯外衣，随后触碰男孩袒露的上半身，从胸肌至小腹，紧实的力量感融入那流畅又恰当饱满的健美线条构成一具优秀战士的躯体，红发年轻人正属于他。

对男孩的开窍十分满意，凯撒错开彼此高挑的鼻梁，唇瓣相贴后轻加吮吸；来自凯撒的‘死亡之吻’，类乎雪豹对它的猎物呼出使其麻痹的气息，危险的曼妙滋味无时无刻地提醒吉尔菲艾斯，这位绮靡天使同样是嗜血军神，纵然远离战场多年柔化了莱因哈特的戾气，骨子里的硝烟火气没有消殆，这与其说令他畏惧倒不如挑起了与之共舞的渴望。况且这般极近距离，莱因哈特剪除了那个寡欲标签。

唇舌纠缠片刻，莱因哈特还是将红发男孩推至床上，自己跨坐在吉尔菲艾斯身上，与坐在那个高不可攀的皇位有所不同的是，凯撒用双腿锁住了他临近成年的男孩。凭借长发单从视觉效果上比稍矮些的吉尔菲艾斯大了一圈，没戴那件银色的秘密，瞥见男孩视线游移之处的些许顾虑，“卿需专心服侍余。”  
捕捉到了语音指令的关键词，床头柜自动翻出暗格，呈上一些特殊用具。吉尔菲艾斯只拿起了小袋润滑剂，倒在手心捂热，莱因哈特借这档口拉下了男孩的外裤，隔着布料抚过那柄发育良好的东西。  
凯撒居高临下地观察吉尔菲艾斯，连亲吻的主动权都在他掌中，男孩专注的瞳孔幽深了些，忍耐反应显得青涩可爱，“余不介怀些许冒进的鲁莽。”吉尔菲艾斯面红耳赤，差数月成年的他对性并非一无所知，但深陷于凯撒亲自给予的。  
“希望能得到陛下的指教。”  
他稳住已遭对方完全攻略的心神，试图让莱因哈特别把他锁地太紧，掰开那双兴许不需行走的白皙长腿。莱因哈特放松下来，允许吉尔菲艾斯巡回的手指向那穴口沾送润滑剂，精神轻车熟路，身体因长久空窗期产生一种涩滞的痛楚。吉尔菲艾斯偏在仔细忖度他的神情变化，莱因哈特素来受用半身的好意，可他此刻不愿被挖掘太多，金发凯撒俯身用热吻搅乱男孩的分辨能力。

吉尔菲艾斯没尝出酒气也像被灌进了烈焰，独裁者、骄傲臻美的野兽用其炫目的美丽来接纳他。  
凯撒引导男孩的手进行抚摸，包含爱意的行径带来极好的适应性。他曾是核心渐冷的恒星，本应坍缩，唯有另一半相衬的灵魂能以共鸣重新点燃核心。他扶住红发男孩的性器对准自己，肤质透粉金雕玉琢的人偶重新灵动起来，温热密穴吞入了硕大头部，船首挤进了幽道，摩擦感自神经与思考的交融蔓延放大。  
他溢露的声音让吉尔菲艾斯有了不知所措的表情，却瞒不了下身的兴奋，莱因哈特有技巧地收缩甬道，让男孩同样发出喟叹。

吉尔菲艾斯知悉自己在那面冰川中无所遁形，愈发剖白才是莱因哈特欲见的，他的手遭到了嫩滑肌肤的吸附，大胆亵渎这位被晨曦加祝的威武皇帝。人类史上留名的征服者注目他的半身表现犬科般的标记毛病，避开了要害，很轻地噬咬他能及的范围，停在他胸前的敏感点，让莱因哈特不能自如地掌握节奏。  
凯撒暂缓道，“卿更需要忍耐，在余尽兴之前，卿不可草率释放。不然，想要余为卿拟定一个具体的罪名吗？”莱因哈特存了坏心去说，手指划过男孩性器根部示意束缚。正如他所料，这番话更像某种激励，属于对方的器物越发坚硬。

“我…会令陛下满意…”  
介于对方不挣扎，莱茵哈特推倒红发男孩，扣住了吉尔菲艾斯犯上作乱的双手，常胜者势在必得的笑容径直地让吉尔菲艾斯感受那光辉，与在战场博弈无异般地转动稍显纤细的腰部，打着旋地使用他温驯的男孩。即使凯撒未使用过任何玩具，亦从不将半身放于对比之列，莱茵哈特仍确信吉尔菲艾斯与他绝佳的配合，男孩顺由他的力度，不时给他获得的曼妙滋味添上伴奏。  
一场身心交合的舞蹈，吉尔菲艾斯得以窥见金蔷薇隐秘的花期，它不生长于常青的温和之地，鲜血与阳光并非它的养料、世人擅自供奉不过一厢情愿，他现今相信他参与了凯撒生命的换流。但所指掌的、被赐予的难平欲壑。

赤红流淌成了他的梦境，放任那颜色淹没他，然后一切退潮变作空白，银河皇帝面前重新出现了那个未经他指染的孩子。凯撒久违地感受到了温和燎荒，单凭注视红宝石男孩得来的抚慰已随吉尔菲艾斯成长变得不足，或者说他依然贪婪却更谨慎了，听不到半身的话语时学会了克制。  
快感像冰面的开裂痕迹，愈发向莱茵哈特的深处蔓延，撞上神经密布的那一点足够让凯撒嫣红眼角溢出心悦的水意，冰焰不再可畏。秀美前端濡湿了些，总归没有他体内吉尔菲艾斯的部分更震颤，初具体格不意味等同经验。他绞紧小男孩，  
心情与语气相悖的愉悦，“违背了余的命令，卿想接受什么惩罚？”  
“听凭陛下发落“吉尔菲艾斯咬牙挤出他的‘认罪’，莱因哈特要拿到他的童贞了，又念在红发男孩之前表现良好，”暂定做余的随身侍官一周，余先来引导卿。“

他让吉尔菲艾斯的东西滑出大半，长腿从跪坐的支撑点转移，就像虚空的贵妇人完成一次调头，莱因哈特背对吉尔菲艾斯的姿态真如身下是漂亮毛皮的健壮马匹，盈盈发光的长发铺开了优美脊背，甚至有簌簌金粉闪过的奇迹。  
吉尔菲艾斯听到水声由幽沉变得流畅，银河无可比拟的美神正跟他交媾、同样司掌了欲望般熟练，骑乘的凯撒内里热情地反复吞吃着他，体感即将攀上极乐的高峰──估摸临近的莱因哈特转过头，想仔细端详被征服的猎物高潮的神情。  
不料吉尔菲艾斯激烈的反应，红发男孩先是掐了自己根部一下，物理性质地阻遏了喷薄，再贴上凯撒的唇，不得要领的亲吻堵住他因体位骤变连锁产生的惊呼。  
吉尔菲艾斯这会看到了莱因哈特着实用套弄自身的性器以唤来更好的身体反应，男孩强硬地接过这一行径。肢体柔韧，不至于挣扎这别扭姿势的莱因哈特，不怒自威的气场本对半身几近赤诚，却有年长者的余裕，哪怕他是喜欢主动进攻的用兵家，不恼于被夺去主动权。莱因哈特等待男孩的下一步，“请允许我服侍您，莱因哈特大人。”  
嘶哑急促的声音与记忆稍有差池，黄金狮子没被蛊惑也犹豫了如何回答，这显然称不上积极，吉尔菲艾斯重新步步为营地设置退路，“您可以拒绝，陛下。”

凯撒听得出男孩冒进的失落，不像是激将法的陷阱，“吉尔菲艾斯，余要验收你的服务。”

凯撒初任也是唯一情夫将他的君王翻过来，反扑模样宛如急于展现学习成果的小兽。垂直角度的冲撞让莱因哈特皱眉，喊停之前吉尔菲艾斯便调整了角度，贝齿咬住玫瑰花瓣的双唇，慢慢松开后，风的元素为凯撒编织美妙乐声，按照吉尔菲艾斯的节奏：比夜莺更自由，比荆棘鸟更长久。  
狮子之泉的夜晚终于再度降临，莱因哈特此刻委实通晓普遍意味的迷恋，那不是将他捕捉包裹的网，那从心醉的赤色细密地融入灵魂，如火焰、如盔甲、如羽翼，天生无泪之人的鲜血。他们正在体验完整，或者说恢复完整。吉尔菲艾斯的深浅触碰都引起莱因哈特相应的回应，毫无保留地膜拜对方的存在。  
凯撒面上氤氲情迷，苍冰眼瞳偶有涣散，仍能维系清醒，他抚摩身上人的躯体，再从环住向下至臀部并作出了手感评价“卿真结实。”穹顶极淡的柔光帮助欣赏他的保护者，看似玩笑般的拍打了一下。

吉尔菲艾斯架起了莱因哈特，袒露进出的穴口，大抵出于‘属下没有做到您彻底满意’的自觉，肉刃抵在他刚摸索出来的区域上，“请您交给我。”  
莱因哈特接受了男孩毫无保留的侍奉，缠上精干腰身。年轻人一手摁住狡猾皇帝，另一只手去慰解其性器，将这具封藏已久的躯体拽入快感的水下。首先结合处摩擦的痛觉变得火热，湿热软肉逐渐无法迎合、被带出粘腻体液再被实质填补完整。吉尔菲艾斯进攻的激烈力度被床垫稀释成闷响，汗水令战士之躯更显活力，莱因哈特架高的下肢在剧烈运动中有些痉挛，金发独裁者轻微哆嗦着，内部蒸透了的艳丽颜色从花蕊舒卷。星辰重新在眼前晃动，汇聚成他们熟识的一方宙域。

莱因哈特合意餍足，完成了他的狩猎。把玩红发半身的发丝，不介意吉尔菲艾斯用手上精液涂抹他的小腹，又吸咬他的乳首，力度稍过后变成发痒的吮啜，他揉弄那颗红色脑袋，允许吉尔菲艾斯提出一个要求。“我想做您的男人。”刚喘匀气的年轻人这么说。

“再大胆点也可以，做余的唯一…”莱因哈特的男人只想听到这儿，用沾有他本身味道的手指搅动他的唇舌。由于凯撒不肯吞咽而扯出银线，眼神倒是对吉尔菲艾斯勇气的赞许。


End file.
